Erin Mouré
| birthplace = Calgary, Alberta | deathdate = | deathplace = | occupation = Writer, Poet, Translator | nationality = Canadian | period = | genre = | subject = | movement = | notableworks =''WSW, Furious'' | spouse = | partner = | children = | relatives = mother, Mary Irene Moure | influences = | influenced = | signature = | website = }} Erin Mouré (born April 17, 1955) is a Canadian poet and a translator of poetry from French, Galician, Portuguese, and Spanish to English. Life Mouré was born in Calgary, Alberta. Her mother Mary Irene was born 1924 in Galicia, Poland (now in Ukraine) and moved to Canada in 1929. Her father is William Mouré, born in Ottawa in 1925. She is the oldest of 3, having 2 younger brothers, Ken and Bill.Writers Since 1960 Second Series, Gale Research Company, Andrew Parkin University of British Columbia 1987 In 1975 Erin Mouré moved to Vancouver, British Columbia, where she took her 2nd year classes at University of British Columbia (UBC) in philosophy. After only taking a year of classes she left UBC. She got a job at Via Rail Canada in Montreal, Quebec, where she continued to write poetry and where she learnt French,Literary Criticism, Gale Research Inc., an International Thomson publishing company 1995. She still lives in Montreal. Writing According to an interview conducted in the early 1990s, Mouré has 4 major influences which led her to become a writer, other than the work of other writers or poets: “Landscape of cars, her mother going to work, her mother teaching her to read, and in a small way losing her sense of touch”Writers and Their Works, ECW Press,1995, Toronto, Ontario, Denis Denisoff . Of her more recent work, Melissa Jacques has written: "Erin Mouré's poetry is fragmented, meta-critical and explicitly deconstructive. Folding everyday events and ordinary people into complex and often irresolvable philosophical dilemmas, Mouré challenges the standards of accessibility and common sense. Not surprisingly, her work has met with a mixed response. Critics are often troubled by the difficult and therefore alienating nature of the writing; even amongst Mouré's advocates, the issues of accessibility and political efficacy are recurrent themes."Melissa Jacques, "The Indignity of Speaking: The poetics of representation in Erin Mouré’s 'Seebe'," Canadian Poetry #47, Canadian Poetry. Web, Apr. 14, 2019. Recognition Mouré has been nominated for and won awards for both her writing and her translation, including the Pat Lowther Award in 1985 for Domestic Fuel, the 1988 Governor General's Award for Furious, and the 1989 A.M. Klein Prize for Poetry for WSW. Awards *1979: Governor General’s Award, Empire, York St. *1982: National Magazine Award for Poetry *1985: Pat Lowther Prize,'' Domestic Fuel'' *1988: Governor General’s Award, Furious *1989: QSPELL award, WSW (West South West) Award information from Canadian Women Poets. Publications Poetry *''Empire, York Street''. Toronto: Anansi, 1979. * The Whisky Vigil. Madeira Park, BC: Harbour Publishing, 1981. *''Wanted Alive''. Toronto: Anansi, 1983. * Coming Forward. Vancouver: Lazara Publications, 1983. *''Domestic Fuel''. Toronto: Anansi, 1985. *''Furious''. Toronto: Anansi, 1988. * Excess. Montréal: Pocket Edition, 1988. *''WSW'' (West South West). Montréal: Véhicule Press, 1989. * Visible Spectrum. Vancouver: Pomflit, 1992. *''Sheepish Beauty, Civilian Love''. Montréal: Véhicule, 1992. * Search Procedures, or Lake This. Calgary: disOrientation, 1993. *''The Green Word: Selected Poems: 1973-1992''. Toronto: Oxford University Press, 1994. *''Search Procedures: Poems''. Toronto: Anansi, 1996. *''Pillage Laud''. Montreal: Moveable Type Books, 1999. *''A Frame of the Book: Poems''. Toronto: Anansi, 1999. *''O Cidadán: Poems''. Toronto: Anansi, 2002. *''Little Theatres''. Toronto: Anansi, 2005. *''O Cadoiro : poems''. Toronto, ON : Anansi, 2007.Erin Moure: Publications, Canadian Poetry Online, University of Toronto Libraries, UToronto.ca, Web, June 25, 2012. Translated *Nicole Brossard, Installations (translated by Erin Mouré & Robert Majzels). Winnipeg: Muses' Co., 2000. * Alberto Caeiro, Sheep's Vigil By a Fervent Person. Toronto: Anansi, 2001. * Chus Pato, From m-Talá. Vancouver: Nomados, 2003. *Nicole Brossard, Museum of Bone and Water (translated by Erin Mouré & Robert Majzels). Toronto: Anansi, 2003. Edited * The Griffin Poetry Prize Anthology: A Selection of the 2005 shortlist. Toronto: Anansi, 2005. Letters *Erin Mouré & Bronwen Wallace, Two Women Talking: Correspondence, 1985 to 1987. Toronto: Feminist Caucus of the League of Canadian Poets, 1993. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy Brock University.Erin Mouré (1955- ), Canadian Women Poets, Brock University, BrockU.ca, Web, June 25, 2012. See also *List of Canadian poets *Timeline of Canadian poetry References Notes External links ;Poems *Erín Moure at Canadian Poetry Online (profile & 2 poems) *Erim Moure at Ditch (3 poems) *Erin Moure at Poetry International *Erin Moure @EPC (Electronic Poetry Center) ;Audio / video *Erin Moure at YouTube ;Books *Erin Moure at Amazon.com *Erin Mouré (1955- ) at Canadian Women Poets ;About *Erin Moure in The Canadian Encyclopedia *Griffin Poetry Prize biography *Hi, I'm Erin Moure Official webpage *"The Indignity of Speaking: The poetics of representation in Erin Mouré’s 'Seebe'" at Canadian Poetry Category:1955 births Category:Living people Category:Canadian poets Category:Writers from Quebec Category:Canadian women writers Category:Governor General's Award winning poets Category:LGBT writers from Canada Category:Lesbian writers Category:People from Calgary Category:University of British Columbia alumni Category:People from Montreal Category:20th-century poets Category:Poets Category:Canadian translators Category:English-language poets Category:Translators to English Category:20th-century women writers Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:Women poets